


wants to get plowed like everyone else

by Arwyn



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Tribe 8, queercore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queercore thrived in early-90s Chicago</p>
            </blockquote>





	wants to get plowed like everyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from referenced song.

Concert night, Tribe 8 on what passes for a stage. Ray’s weaving through the tables, steal bracelet flashing on his arm, piss-cheap beer slopping over his hands. 

He sets the drinks on the table as Butch in the Streets (Femme in the Sheets) comes on. Joe Dick goes in on him that hey, it’s Ray’s song. Billy laughs into his beer, and Joe leans his chair up on two legs, ready for the punch, the spit, the shit he’s started. 

Ray just flashes his teeth and doesn’t answer, and miles and miles and miles away a Mountie sings Stan Rogers.


End file.
